


Making History

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Series: List of Sorrows [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Gen, Memories, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's weighing down on souls of the Konoha-nin? 3rd entry in a collection of oneshots. </p><p>Every time we face the life and attempt to fight our way through, we are making history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> Historia est vita memoriae.

Sakura and Naruto stood in the doorway of a classroom.

Ino, the new academy sensei, just gave her uninterested students a history lesson.

There were two kids who especially caught interest of the pair standing in the doorway.

An especially bored-looking girl with pale-pink piggytails and onyx eyes, Sakura and Kakashi's daughter, Mio, and a blue-eyed raven-haired boy who surprisingly seemed to pay attention, the son of Naruto and Hinata, Minato.

"The attempted destruction of Konoha occurred in the final rounds of then chuunin exams…"

Sakura smiled as she saw Ino smile a bit as well.

"During the battle between two gennin - the jinchuriki of Suna and later Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara and Konoha ninja Uchiha Sasuke - a genjutsu was used on the whole arena, making every civilian - and a whole lot of shinobi present - immediately fall asleep." She smiled broader as she sat on the edge of her desk. "I was one of those shinobi."

"Whoa," the kids said in a choir.

"So you didn't see the Destruction of Konoha yourself?"

Ino shook her head. "No," she admitted. "But I have friends who even participated in it." She looked at Sakura and Naruto. "And if they will be willing to come out of hiding…"

"Hi, kids!" Naruto said enthusiastically, dragging Sakura by wrist to Ino's desk. "Hi, Minato!"

Minato just blushed and looked away, mouthing Hi, Dad.

Naruto grinned. He was as sweet as his mother. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm sure you've heard about me!"

"Whoa…."

"And this is Haruno Sakura! We were team mates!"

"Whoa…"

Mio glanced at her mom and smiled a bit before resuming her state of blank boredom.

She inherited that from Kakashi.

"During the Destruction of Konoha, I and Sakura went to help Sasuke, who went to stop the Suna ninja!"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and shrugged.

"…then we ended up fighting Gaara, who was jinchuriki of the Shukaku, the Ichibi. Sakura-chan here was captured by him, and it was all on me to save her! So I created a whole lot of kage bunshin and kicked him into a pulp! But then I realized Gaara is a good guy after all, and I talked to him, and he calmed down. He even became a Kazekage!"

Sakura shook her head. Naruto, as always, pretty much adjusted the story to his liking. But the history is written by the winners, right? And this fight was Naruto's victory, after all.

"Could you tell us about the war?" some kid asked.

"Sure! We have a lot of stories about fights, battles and stuff!"

She never thought about it like that, but now, when she was standing in front of a history class with Naruto, who was speaking about his life, about what he experienced…

As of history.

Maybe, every time they dived into battle, every time they gave all they had into some fight…

They were making history.

"And Sakura punched him so hard the ground cracked!"

"Whoa…."

Every little thing they did affected the future.

Every day of their lives, they were making history.

"And it never was the same way it was before…"

**Author's Note:**

> History is life of the memories.


End file.
